


Twinkle lights

by kiierenwaalker



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DMMd Secret Santa 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear and Aoba put up Christmas lights susue me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robodoki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robodoki).



"Aoba-san! Look what I found!" The robot practically cried out from across the junk shop.

"Huh?" Aoba was barely able to look up from the counter before a box of fairy lights was dumped in front of him.

"Can we decorate the house with these, like in those western movies?" Clear asked politely, although a small pout had be one noticeable on his bottom lip.

"Hmmm" Aoba paused, looking down at the computer screen "I hadn't even noticed that it was almost Christmas"

"I got you many gifts Aoba-San! I know for sure that you will enjoy them!" 

"I'm sure I will." He chuckled before looking back at the box of Fairy lights. "I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind a few lights."

"Oh thank you so much! Let's do it together!!"

\--

"Clear we've been trying to get the same strand to stay still for thirty minutes."

"And we've nearly got it!" Clear stuck out his tongue in concentration. A trait that made no sense for the robot to have. But since the robot was made to appeal to others, the cuteness had a point

"We'll give it another thirty minutes then. Granny's cooking dinner." Aoba leaned over and kissed the temple of the white haired robot.   
Eventually, the lights were up, and both Aoba and Clear were outside ready to turn them on. They had both had dinner, and Aoba was holding two mugs of hot chocolate as Clear held the switch in his hands.

"On the count of three?" Aoba asked gently, cocking his head to the side.

"Yep!"

"One. Two. Three!" They counted in unison, as Clear flicked the switch.

The lights flickered and glowed over a small portion of the house, in the area that they were confined to by Tae-san.

Aoba looked over to Clear, handing him his beverage, and saw the pure amazement on the perfect face.

Both were now grinning, Clear letting out small 'oooh's and 'ahh's every few minutes.

"Thank you, Aoba-San" He turned to Aoba, his eyes shining in a way that could definitely compete with the lights.


End file.
